The room of requirements
by dreft26
Summary: Harry meets a mystery girl in the room of requirements at night and suddenly he can't stop thinking about her. Sixth year at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

"It will be quick Hermione, I promise!" Harry said as he slipped under his invisibility cloak. he only had one place in mind and he knew the way towards it like the back of his head. On his way up through the castle he almost got himself busted by either Filch or his cat twice, but after way more effor than usual he made his way up to the seventh floor of the castle.

"I want a place where I can enjoy the night sky, I want a place where i can enjoy the night sky, I want a place where I can enjoy the night sky." And at the third time he walked by a door opened to the room of requirements. He walked in and seated himself in front of the moon. Harry didn't know whether or not the room was connected to the castles outer walls or if it was just because of the room's magic, but he could see the night sky as clearly as he'd ever been able to.

The first few weeks back in school had been stressful and without the DA meetings Harry knew that the room was mostly left unused which was just fine with him. Hermione had been right saying that he was more popular than ever. Wherever he went somebody seemed to want his company and so he couldn't resist the temptation of sneaking up to the room of requirements every once in a while when they didn't have quidditch practice. Here he'd always been able to be alone, but it seemed that Harry's luck had run out that night when the door opened.

In wild panic Harry threw his cloak away forgetting to put it on and went to on the other side of the bookshelf. The footprints of the other person were light and so Harry figured she had to be a girl. Harry knew he must have taken up his old spot, not that it mattered all that much though since he could see the night sky just fine from there as well. He let out a sigh of relief a little too loud.

"Who's there?" the girl asked sounding terrified of being caught out of bed.

"I'm one who's in the same situation as you I guess, but I won't tell you my name." Harry answered and he could hear the girl sigh herself.

"So you couldn't sleep?" the girl asked and Harry nodded before he realized that she couldn't hear him nodding.

"y-yeah, I needed some quiet time to myself."

"I hope I'm not interrupting then because if I am then I could leave you alone you know." The girl said.

"not at all, you're actually much more calm than the girls I meet daily who can't seem to shut up at all." Harry was actually finding the situation rather exciting, talking to someone when neither one knew who the other was.

"You sound like you're that famous Harry Potter or something." Harry felt a sweat drop appear on his forehead and he quickly made up a response.

"How did you draw that link, do you fancy him or something?" the answer came almost immediately.

"I'm not one of his crazy fan girls if that's what you mean!" she sounded quite angry and Harry knew he needed clear it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything like that, it was more of a joke than anything. I was just trying to find out a bit more about you."

"Ah, aren't you curious? You know it's not polite to ask without giving your name first."

"I don't plan on giving my own name either, but I will tell you that I'm Gryffindor. Now what house are you in?"

"The same, I'm also Gryffindor." The girl answered back and Harry then knew that he probably knew who the girl was. This only added to his curiosity and he pondered on what to ask her next.

"Then what year are yo…"

"I really have to go now, but it was really nice talking to you." The girl interrupted and hurried to the door closing it as quietly as she could. As the door closed Harry knew that his chances of finding out who the mystery girl was. At least for tonight Harry assured himself.

That night Harry slept as if he was on a cloud drifting away. The mystery girl showed up in his dreams as well though only in voice, but he enjoyed having conversations with her even though they were only fake.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be half asleep today because of your midnight stroll." Hermione scolded him but Harry didn't care if he was half asleep because he'd happily trade one tired day for a conversation with the girl he'd met last night. He didn't mention the mystery girl to Hermione though as he knew she wouldn't even believe him and only think that it was some silly excuse.

All throughout the day Harry was in high spirits because of the previous night and even defense against the dark arts with Snape couldn't bring him down as he had every intention of going back to the room of requirements that night as well to see if she would show up.

As dinner came up Hermione snuck up on Harry when he was in the middle of an intense conversation with Ginny who was sitting cross table about the practice schedules.

"I hope you're not planning on going back there again tonight." She whispered in his ear, but he merely shook his head. She wouldn't know about it anyway seeing as he was planning on putting the cloak on in the dormitory and would come down invisible.

"You all did great today!" Harry applauded his team, it had been a perfect practice for everybody and he was sure that they would beat Slytherin, at least if things progressed as they had. He left the changing room in a hurry with only the mystery girl in mind at the moment.

**I am actually considering making this a one shot fanfic so tell me what you think and then I'll make a decision.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good night mate" Ron said to harry as he slipped under the covers, but he didn't get any answer from the next bed. He merely shrugged it off thinking that Harry had fallen asleep instantly after all he had seemed kind of absent minded that day.

But Harry had no intentions of going to sleep just yet. Having already slipped under the cloak the moment Ron looked away he was too far away to hear Ron speak to him. The common room was mainly empty except for Hermione and Ginny sitting in a deep conversation about something that Harry didn't really care about. He made sure to slip out as Dean and Seamus entered so that Hermione didn't notice. He didn't really want to stay around anymore either as he was sure that he would just wind up watching Ginny and Dean snogging themselves senseless.

The corridors were empty that night, but Harry now knew better than to come unprepared and so he'd brought the marauder's map to check for Filch or his cat. He narrowly avoided mrs. Norris a couple of time, but all in all it was a fairy trouble free trip and he entered the room of requirements. The moon was shining as brightly as ever and so he could without problems see that there was no one else sitting in his favorite spot.

Harry knew that if the mystery girl showed up and he was just sitting there with his invisibility cloak he would be able to see just who it was, but for some reason that felt like cheating and thus he seated himself behind the same bookshelf as the previous night.

The hours came and went, but Harry never heard signs of another person entering and so he was about to leave when the door slammed open and almost immediately after it slammed shut again. Harry heard heavy breathing as if the person who had entered had been fleeing from something, Harry guessed it had to be Filch.

"Stupid clingy boy, please if I want privacy then I can't take him with me of course." The voice sounded upset, but it was definitely the same girl as the previous night.

"I guess that means that you wouldn't want to talk to me either or what?" Harry said half joking though he wasn't quite sure what she would answer. He heard her gasp in surprise, but then she calmed down when she recognized the voice.

"I wouldn't mind it at all, it's just D-my boyfriend who can't even let me have a single bit of privacy." She sounded agitated, but Harry was only focused on the letter D that she had mentioned and once again the chase was on to find out who the other was.

"I never got to ask you what year you were in last night, will you tell me now?" Harry asked listening eagerly, he knew that the girl had taken up his spot once more.

"You never learn now do you? I told you that it is rude to ask a questioning without telling the other something in return first, maybe I wanna know the same thing about you you know?" The girl answered back giggling. Harry caught himself thinking that she had a cute giggle but the he punched himself.

"She already has a boyfriend you idiot." But the mystery girl had heard the punch.

"What are you doing? Are you some kind of wicked psycho?" she asked although she didn't seem very serious.

"Hah! That's a question from you as well. I punched myself, but I'm not a psycho. Now tell me what year you're in? Please?" she started to giggle again.

"Clever one, I'm in sixth year, still doesn't exclude all that many seeing as we have plenty of sixth year Gryffindors." Harry silently cursed forgetting about that.

"You've been very clever about these questions of yours mystery boy, now tell me what's the first letter of your last name I'll tell you the name of the teacher I hate the most. Snape." The girl said nearly spitting out the last word.

"That goes without saying for nearly any Gryffindor except for Hermione because she probably couldn't say that about anybody without being afraid of the hearing it. It is P." Harry told her and harry knew she had a pretty good idea of who he was.

"As in potter I would guess, it's just like him to be sneaking around the corridors at night." The girl's giggle had escalated to a full on laugh now.

"We keep on coming back to this Harry Potter are you sure you're not one of his more secret admirers, oh what would mister D say?" Harry mocked and he wasn't sure if she'd understand that he was joking, but it seemed that luck was on his side.

"Oh mister D can put a sock in it, I don't even know if this relationship is going to hold out much longer anyway."

"Still didn't answer my question though little lady." Harry chided.

"Little eh? I'd say your either my year or seventh year and if so then I have you pretty much figured out, especially with you being so clumsy all the time. You still can't seem to remember my first rule about asking questions."

"You really are a clever one aren't you, but then again you won't find out tonight because I really have to get to bed or a certain someone will be scolding me all day tomorrow."

"I didn't know that you could bring your mother to school, but I'll see you tomorrow mystery boy." She mocked and left before him so that the mystery would remain a mystery. Harry waited a couple of minutes after he'd heard the door slam and then he fetched his cloak and exited himself.

It was like gliding straight dow the halls of the castle for Harry, he'd never met someone who could trigger these feelings in him. He was sure that not even Slughorn could conjure up a potion to fix his feelings. He didn't care he simply floated along until he hit the side of his bed and tripped over landing comfortable in his bed.

"Good night mate." Harry answered Ron at long last.

**I realized that i actually wanted to keep on writing this story even though it was originally intended as a oneshot. And thus this newest chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You did go out last night didn't you?" Hermione said seeing Harry's face the following morning. He'd tried to seem as awake as he possibly could but it was proving to be very difficult to even keep his eyes open.

"Yeah I did, I don't see why that should matter all that much to you anyway." Harry answered back as they left the common room with Ron who did his hardest to stay out of the argument. As they walked out Harry could hear Ginny and Dean arguing as well, something that was starting to happen on a more and more regular basis.

"It doesn't matter all that much to me, but I would think it mattered more to your team seeing as you have quidditch practice later today. Isn't that right Ron?" Ron shook his head and nodded, doing his hardest not to give an answer that would make the other side angry.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Ginny had caught up with them, but Harry wondered where she'd left Dean.

"It's just a minor discussion. So which broom closet did you lock up Dean in this time?" Harry joked, but at least he got himself a straight answer.

"Our talk didn't go well at all, I just told him that when I need some time for myself he can't come with me and he freaked all out. Long story short he dumped me." She grabbed on to Ron to stop him from running to wherever Dean might be.

"I'm okay, I was planning to break up with him soon myself as well so I'll manage somehow." Ron didn't seem to calm down all that much, but at least he didn't run away. Harry knew that though he might pester her from time to time no one cared about her more than Ron. Harry had a strange feeling that he now knew who the mystery girl was as well. She'd seemed so frustrated last night about her boyfriend with first letter D, there was just one thing that didn't fit. How come if it really was Ginny she didn't look tired. He knew that she had to be feeling tired herself if she had been taking midnight strolls. He was planning on asking the girl about that the next time he went up to the room of requirements. He wasn't sure that he would even manage it that day due to practice being considerably later that day than the previous one.

Breakfast went by in a flash and Harry, Hermione and Ron were off to their first lesson that day which happened to be potions with Slughorn. Harry got an idea that might help with his sleeping problems, but he knew that he would have to be careful about how he asked.

"That's all for today I suppose, for next time I want you all to read up on the uses of the draught of living dead potion throughout the ages. You will find it on pages 340-344." Everyone got up to leave and were relieved about the small amount of homework they had been getting lately. There were speculations that this was mainly due to having harry in their class and that Slughorn wanted to treat him as best as they could.

"Sir?" Harry asked, he'd stayed behind when everyone else had left.

"I've been having some sleeping problems lately, are there any chances that you might have a potion lying around here that could cure insomnia?" he could see that Slughorn really didn't suspect a thing, having the half-blood prince's book really helped if you wanted to get on Slughorn's good side.

"I might have something up in one of the storage shelves, just wait a minute an I'll get it down for you." Slughorn reached as tall as he was for a vial on the highest shelf and took it down.

"Simply add a drop of this in your drink every morning and you should be fine for the rest of the day. Just make sure you come back with it once your sleeping problems end." Harry nodded and exited the dungeons as fast as he could**.**

Harry put a couple of drops into his pumpkin juice that day at lunch and immediately he felt better and after one small lesson of Defense against the dark arts he was off to practice together with Ron and Ginny. He felt he had to be a little careful around Ginny now that she'd been dumped, but she seemed to be doing just fine. As a matter of fact she was the most cheerful on the team that practice which Harry would have found hard to believe if he hadn't been the one leading the practice. He himself was doing great and once again he sprinted off right after he'd finished changing.

"For once I actually feel like doing homework!" Harry said sitting down next to Hermione with his copy of advanced potion making. The five pages were done in a flash and he made up and excuse to Hermione for that night Harry knew that the mystery girl was going to show up again and he had no intentions of missing it now that he'd taken Slughorn's potion. He went up to his bed and found his invisibility cloak. Those midnight strolls had become second nature to Harry so surprisingly fast and he was now able to sneak up without even coming close to detection.

He entered the room of requirements once again without any difficulty and he heard a loud coughing noise from behind the bookshelf.

"So you came in before me tonight? That's an improvement, this means that I don't have to sit alone for hours."

"Yeah I figured momma boy was getting a bit lonely so I came up here as fast as I could." The voice of the mystery girl answered.

"And mister D, how did he feel about letting you go so easily?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we are done as of earlier today, although I'm not sure me being single is going to last all that long."

"Oh?" said Harry feeling his breathing speeding up. "and why is that? Are you going after your precious Potter now?"

"Well I don't know really, he doesn't seem all that interested in me. Besides he seems to be dealing with some sleeping problems right now so I figured I'd try my luck with someone else." Harry heard footsteps and hurried to throw away the cloak. He knew that very soon he'd be able to know just who that person was.

"I don't see how you don't have any sleeping problems yourself if you stay up at night like this." Harry said walking towards his old spot all the while being aware of the footsteps of the mystery girl getting closer and closer.

"Oh? So you think you know who I am now? I haven't said that I don't have them. But just like you I went and asked Slughorn for some help, only I did it sooner than you. I reckon he didn't need much convincing now did he? Must be, because he can't stand the thought of not having Harry Potter in his little club."

"How could you still believe that I'm Harry Potter after all I've teased you about him?" The footprints had vanished which led Harry to the conclusion that she'd stopped.

"Because you sound so much like him. And I should know since I've been watching him ever since my first year." Harry realized that she was standing right behind him and turned to see who it was, but he couldn't see anything but all her hair in his face as she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Her hair was reddish just as Harry had expected for it really was Ginny. Harry saw her eyes sparkle in the moonlight and it was like he saw her for the first time. She looked dark, but not scary. She was simply beautiful.

"So you've been watching me?" Harry said mockingly, but she merely sighed.

"So is that the best you can do to mock me, of course I like you. I'm just not one of your crazy fangirls, I was though for a couple of years. Hermione noticed and said that maybe I should chill out in front of you so that I would be able to even speak with you"

"she's a smart girl that Hermione, so when did you figure out that it was me?" she took a while to answer at that.

"I don't know. At first I had no idea, but as we talked I realized that I had been having much of the same conversations with the both of you and you'd both answered the same. Plus all the mocking about Harry potter could only be from Ron and since I know my big brother that well I knew it wasn't him. That left only you."

"I knew that I would be discovered soon enough, but if only you knew then I still felt safe."

"And you were sure that it was me?" Harry nodded and sat down. Ginny joined him and she offered her hand and he took it.

"I never had a doubt." He leaned in and kissed her again, a proper long kiss this time and she immediately responded.

"The room of requirements really is a wonderful place!" Harry thought as he continued snogging Ginny.

"So do you want people to know about us yet?" Harry asked. Ginny had her head in his lap looking up at his smiling face.

"I don't think that we should do it right away, but I really wanna shock my brother when he finds out. Couldn't we just do quick kiss in the great hall?" Ginnny suggested, but Harry reminded her of Snape.

"He might think of it as inappropriate behavior and then we would simply be taking points from Gryffindor." She nodded. Harry hadn't noticed, but somewhere along the line he'd started playing with her hair. He was kind of scared of her reaction, but she didn't seem to mind that much at all.

"Just give me a good night kiss sometime, that way I'll know when you're ready to make it public as well." Harry suggested.

"that's actually a good idea and I know you always sit with him and Hermione each night anyway which means that he'll be completely shocked. I actually don't think Hermione will be all that surprised though. She's been giving me looks all day as if she knew something was going on. Besides she almost wouldn't let me go out tonight."

"So she knew that I would be meeting you? That sly lady, she never said a thing. Then we should keep it a secret that we know who the other is as well then. Just act as we normally do. We can do that right?" Harry asked and Ginny smiled.

"Definitely, now come down her for a moment, there's something I wanna do." Ginny said grabbing a hold of Harry's neck so that she could grab him down. Harry had never been kissed so much in his life, not that he minded at all.

The next day Harry awoke with a huge smile on his face and went to rouse Ron. An anger filled Ron decided that he wasn't going to get up from bed that early on a Saturday. Harry shrugged and walked down to the common room. There wasn't many people up at that time as a matter of fact there were only Harry, Ginny and Hermione. They were playing a game of wizard's chess when Harry snuck up on Ginny. He had to resist the urge to kiss her but she still jumped when he poked her in between her ribs.

"I'll play the winner, which by the way the game is going seems to be Ginny." Harry said as Ginny commanded her queen to E4 effectively placing Hermione's king in checkmate. Harry switched places with Hermione and hurriedly set up the pieces.

"So what do I get if I win?" Harry asked mockingly.

"I guess that I could always give you the first move." Ginny answered, but Hermione complained.

"No! you can't simply be playing for yourselves all morning, I'll play the winner."

"That's not what she meant, but anyway I suggest you make the first move even if I win." Hermione didn't understand a thing and Harry couldn't stop laughing since it was such a strange event. Ginny made her move and Harry's followed very soon after that.

The game quickly escalated to a full on slaughter on Harry's side when Ginny started to make some stupid mistakes. Harry figured she had other things on her mind seeing as she was staring absentmindedly at him. He moved his queen to E4 putting Ginny in the same situation as Hermione during their game.

"Checkmate!" That seemed to snap Ginny out of her thoughts. She took a look at the board and then at him before she smiled.

"Well you won, but I just can't seem to get down about it and now I can finally go down to have breakfast."

"Ah breakfast does sound good right about now." Harry said and rose to his feet.

"Hey! I was going to play you now Harry." Hermione complained.

"You could wait for Ron to wake up so that you can have a match against him or you could simply join us for breakfast, it's your choice." Harry offered his hand and she took it. They all walked out from the common room and down to the great hall. Harry couldn't help but steal glances at Ginny from time to time, but she merely smiled even brighter when she caught him at it. Harry wondered though how long they would be able to keep it a secret from Hermione because her mind seemed to be working furiously to figure out what was going on between them. Harry couldn't help but hope that Ginny would decide that it was time soon because at the moment he would have liked nothing better than to take her out on a trip to Hogsmade. Oh it would be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aren't you going to eat Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry hadn't realized he wasn't eating he had been drifting off into one of his daydreams about Ginny. Ginny giggled when she realized what he'd been doing. Harry picked up his sandwich and took as big a bite as he could without choking and Hermione went back to her own breakfast.

"You are killing me with this you know?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as they walked back to the common room. They had left as silently as they could when Ron had shown up and diverted all of Hermione's attention towards him as he usually did. Ginny merely cocked her head at him before she continued walking.

"You are a devil!" Harry complained before he found what he'd been looking for. A broom closet! He opened it and dragged a hysterical Ginny in.

"Oh you just shut up if you don't want them to find out yet." Harry said as he mashed his lips over hers as roughly as he could. She moaned and started to kiss back. The kiss didn't last all that long, but Harry knew that if he hadn't kissed her right there and then he might've gone crazy. Even though it was dark in the closet Ginny could see Harry's wide grin and she just had to laugh.

"You're crazy Potter!" she said as she dragged him out into the corridor once again.

"But you just might make me show it to them." Harry turned away to hide his grin. They continued walking and by the time Hermione caught up with them they'd already made it back to the common room where they had made it halfway through another game of wizard's chess.

"You're almost cruel you know that?" Hermione complained, but Ginny made room for her next to herself and she was happy again in no time. Harry merely sighed and started thinking about his next move, now faced with two opponents instead of one.

"We did it! We finally beat harry at a game." Although Harry was nowhere near the level of Ron he still had no difficulties defeating both Hermione and Ginny when he played them on at a time. The two of them didn't seem to mind that had to be two to defeat him though. They reveled in their victory although Harry knew that none of them were serious it still bothered him a little. He got up and tackled Ginny they tumbled over a few meters before they landed on the floor laughing like crazy. Hermione merely shook her head while she tried to figure out what had happened between the two. Although she hadn't told anyone that they had been meeting each night she was suspecting that they had found out somehow. It didn't bother her that much, but she kind of wanted to confirm it before she made her move.

"anyone else joining me for some fresh air?" the two stopped laughing and Ginny sprang up.

"Yeah sure, I'll join you." She slung her arm around Hermione who ws shocked, but made no other reaction. Harry went to finish his herbology homework so he figured he could use some time away from Ginny whom he now found to be quite distracting.

"So what's up with the new way you've been acting around Harry?" Hermione asked as casually as she could. Ginny walked a few step while she thought about how she could answer the question without giving anything away.

"Have we been acting that differently? I just like joking around with him that's all." She said and shrugged. Hermione sighed and continued trying to think of a new way to approach her.

"I mean you know how I felt about him in the past, but right now I can't really care about any guy but the one in the room of requirements. It's so wonderful talking to him. Are you sure you don't know who it is?" Ginny enjoyed watching Hermione struggling to come up with an answer of her own. She already knew that she knew it was Harry and that she was hiding it from her.

"no not really, I was kind of hoping that you knew by now so that you could stop taking those midnight trips, they must really mess up your day." Ginny merely shook her head.

"not when you know how to get on professor Slughorn's good side, I just asked him nicely for a potion against insomnia and he gave me it no questions asked. He must think that I couldn't possibly be breaking any rules ha!" Hermione shushed her.

"It's good for you that he isn't asking any questions as you would have gotten detention for ages if he caught on, still you don't want to be shouting it around. You never know whether or not Malfoy is hiding behind the next tree. You know it's harry he's after, but he won't give up a chance at taking you down as well." Hermione warned her, but Ginny didn't really seem to care at all whether or not she got caught. After what she had planned for the evening she knew she wouldn't need to go to the room of requirements any more either. She giggled to herself so low that even Hermione couldn't hear her. She knew Harry was just about to break and truth be told she was nearing her own breaking point as well. Not that she cared since the goal was always simply to outlast Harry. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face.

They ended the trip around the grounds soon after that and went up to the common room once again. As soon as they entered the room Hermione commented on Harry's work, she complained that he was to unfocused and therefore used up too much time. Ginny was amazed that Harry could even find the motivation to work with schoolwork on a Saturday at all. Although she knew she couldn't tell him just yet she was quite proud of her boyfriend. Tonight was still going to be awesome though!


	6. Chapter 6

"are you finally finished with the homework?" Ron complained.

"yeah like you're one to talk when you haven't even started on your homework yourself." Harry stuck out his tongue and finished wrapping up the parchment.

"I know that I haven't done anything yet, but I'm going to be so much faster than you when I do it together with Hermione."

"um, Ron? I already finished it a couple of days ago." Hermione said and she could feel herself blushing a bit.

"we got the assignment a couple of days ago, how could you even find the motivation to work with it right after we had herbology." Hermione opened her mouth to answer back, but Ron put up his hand and exited the common room to go down to dinner. The other three followed close by and Harry had to fight the urge to grab Ginny's hand with all his might. He knew that he was fighting a lost battle and that it was only a matter of time before he exploded, he could only hope that by that time Ginny had finally made her move. He stole a glance at her and she caught him. She cracked up and sped up a little. Thankfully Ginny went to sit with her own friends which meant that Harry could finally get her out of his thoughts for a little while. He entered into a conversation of the next quidditch match with Ron. He knew that the match against slithering was crucial for many reasons although to Harry it was clear what the most important was. He had to beat Malfoy.

Try as he might it didn't last all that long until he started thinking about Ginnyand he fell out of the conversation, it was like he always had to have something else on his mind to keep the thoughts of Ginny away. Hermione had been right, he'd used way too much time on his homework, but he couldn't help but think of Ginny all the time. He wished that it was him instead of Hermione who was out there strolling the grounds with her. He was considering simply going to bed early so that he wouldn't have to endure being this close to her without being able to do anything about it.

"She did say that you could make the first move if you won that game of chess and you did didn't you?" his mind said and Harry nodded.

"Then maybe she wouldn't be so mad if you made the first move instead of her. Just go for it right here and right now. She will most definitely get the reaction that she is expecting from her brother and you won't have to wait any longer. Come on just give her a big kiss right here in the great hall. You know you want to right?" His mind continued to ramble on. It got to the point where he simply swallowed the last bite of his dinner and stood up abruptly. He turned to walk towards Ginny but then as a last attempt to stop disaster he closed his eyes. He was certain that everyone was looking at him, but he didn't really care because he felt he had to do this. he turned towards the door and walked out of the great hall while he still had his eyes closed. Not long after Hermione caught up with him.

"What was that all about?" she asked and Harry merely shrugged.

"I don't know, I think it was merely a bit of dizziness. Nothing to worry about really,"

"So why did you continue to walk with your eyes closed?" Harry ignored that simply because he had no clue whatsoever of what he was going to answer.

"Hey, what's up with leaving all of a sudden, I was only on my second helping there!" Ron said and Harry was relieved that there was someone who could take Hermione's mind off the question she'd just asked. Ron dragged her over to the couch and brought out his very own herbology books.

"Could you please do me the favour of helping me with this assignment Hermione?" Ron asked as politely as he possibly could which Harry knew that he would only do towards Hermione and even then only when he really needed something from her. Hermione blushed a bit and sat down with him. It didn't take all that long however 'til Hermione was doing most of the work, all Ron was doing was merely staring at her although he would hide it as best as he could whenever she turned around to look at him.

"Thing's seems to be moving along pretty nicely here don't you say?" Ginny had snuck up on Harry and he jumped once he heard her speak.

"What's the big idea?" he complained, but he didn't get any answers from Ginny since she was too busy laughing at him. He took a look back at Ron and Hermione and he was glad that him and Ginny had at least gotten a little bit further.

"Yeah they really do seem to get along real nicely now don't they." Harry agreed after some time.

"Yeah still not like you and me." Ginny smiled and to Harry's surprise she wrapped one arm around his neck and brought him down to her height. The kiss was amazing and Harry let out every emotion that he'd kept bottled up throughout the day. He didn't really want to end it, but Ginny broke away for air way too quickly. The first thing Harry noticed as he broke apart from her was Ron's look. His eyes were opened wide and his brain seemed to have short circuited. A nod from Harry brought him back to reality and he nodded back as if to tell him that it was okay. Harry grinned and took Ginny's hand leading her out of the common room. He had a feeling that Hermione and Ron would have som talking to do and he definitely didn't want to stick around for that.

**Okay, I've mentioned ending the story once before and that was with the first chapter, but this tim I'm definitely not sure how to continue this so I'm going to give you three options**

**Continue story, but sidetrack majorly from the original J.K Rowling story**

**Continue story and incorporate my story into the original one**

**Simply end the story**


	7. Chapter 7

"My my, that sure was one way to tell them about it" Harry said, guiding Ginny through the castle.

"I know, I really did expect ron to complain about it though," Ginny said grinning, hardly able to contain her laughter.

"He's going to complain, but I think in the end he knows it's a lost case." Ginny merely nodded. The eastern side of the castle was completely deserted and they easily found an empty classroom.

"Looks like you didn't expect that one Ron?" Hermione asked to a dazed Ron. She had seen him look like this only once before and that was when she had miraculously scored on him during quidditch.

"Everything is turned upside down now" Ron said scratching his head.

"Well you could have noticed the signs like I did though." Hermione said giggling like crazy.

"I, what?! You knew about this?" Hermione nodded as that confirmed something she already knew.

"Looks like you're still ignorant about those kinds of things Ron. You know some of us have been looking for things like that to happen to us for ages." Ron caught on and made a stupid grin.

"Oh? So you too have someone like that as well, and here I thought that it would only be the three of us." Hermione turned a new shade of red and immediately went quiet which only what Ron thought that he knew.

"Well, even if I did, that had only been normal, everyone have someone that they fancy. So of course I do, the ones who don't just don't know who yet."

"Then you're saying that I don't know who?" Ron said, and he could notice Hermione's shock at that.

"How can you not know that, don't you care about those kind of things?"

"Me? No I haven't really found any reason to bother with it yet."

"Eh? I actually find myself anticipating the moment I find someone." Hermione said dreamily which Ron took as a sign that the conversation was over and he promptly left.

Ron took a walk through the castle and enjoyed some time to himself. He found his way up to the seventh floor of the castle and though he had only ever seen Harry open the room a few times he got it open with ease. The room that he had wanted was the headquarters of the DA and the almost empty room was what greeted him on the other side of the door.

He had some pent up frustration and planned to get it out by practicing hexes and jinxes. He had never been happy with the level he performed at during the DA meetings last semester and he knew that with the death eaters still out there he had no choice but to improve if he wanted to be able to save anyone.

"expecto patronum!" Ron took the first happy memory that he could think of and tried to produce an effective charm, but what came out was only silver vapour. Harry had explained what was usually wrong when that happened. Ron sat down and pondered on what kind of memory he could use if the one he hadn't already used was strong enough. Then one popped into his head.

"Take it Ron!" Harry shouted, they were playing quidditch at the burrow, it was him Harry Ron and Fred against Ginny George and Hermione. Hermione had somehow managed to get a free path towards the goalpost where Ron played keeper. Ron took a look at Hermione, her face was so flustered that there was no way she had control of the situation, but nevertheless he had anticipated the moment because he had decided to let her score. He enjoyed giving her the satisfaction of accomplishing something so much that he didn't really care all that much about letting the other team score a time or two. He took careful notice of her movements and saw that her shot was going to go in the correct direction and so he had his plan ready. As the ball came hurdling towards him, he let it slip of the tip of his glove and through the goalpost.

"I finally did it! I scored!" Hermione cheered and Ron did his best too look as surprised as the rest of the players, when Hermione took one look at him and cracked up he knew he had succeeded. She came over to him and in her euphoria she hugged him.

"Expecto patronum!" a terrier erupted from Ron's wand and it shot towards the wall shaking the entire room. Ron had never before made a patronus that strong before and decided at that moment that he didn't need any other memories than the one he'd just used. He chuckled lightly before he exited the room. He walked right into Harry and Ginny holding hands and grinned when they noticed him.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Harry commented.

"Well it is a good day now wouldn't you say?" Harry grinned back.

"It sure is, one of the best I've had in ages." Ginny giggled a bit at that, but Ron merely ignored it, although he didn't quite like the idea of his sister dating anyone he had to admit that there were a whole lot of guys worse than Harry out there.

Ron sped ahead of them and didn't bother to look back, he finally understood what Hermione had meant and had decided that after a good night's sleep he would finally do something about it. that thought was the last one he had before he fell asleep on with a wide grin on his face.

"He seemed to be in a frightingly good modd now didn't he?" ginny asked Harry, she was currently seated in Harry's lap and they were the only ones left awake in the common room.

"well he is strange like that isn't he? Nobody really understands just how he thinks."

"No need to tell me that." Ginny said cracking up before she leaned gently down fell asleep.


End file.
